Currently petroleum-based polymers or non-biodegradable materials and sheeting are used to form rigid structures. Such materials are not readily degradable and are therefore considered undesirable. One approach to this problem has been to use biopolymer sheeting to form such rigid structures. Unfortunately, current biopolymer sheeting is not suitable for forming such rigid structures, in that such current biopolymer sheeting is not useful for forming rigid structures having the desired depth to width ratios within the desired temperature forming windows and are further unsuitable for cutting and scoring using currently available machinery as required by the packaging industry to produce such rigid structures.
For the foregoing reasons, it would be desirable to have a biopolymer roll stock used in biopolymer form-fill-sealed articles or packages.